O Melhor Amigo do Cavaleiro
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Athena atende um pedido de seus cavaleiros, causando a Shion muitas dores de cabeça. [Cavaleiros de Ouro]


**O Melhor Amigo do Cavaleiro**

 _por Madam Spooky_

 **para Nemui**

 _História escrita para o Coculto Azul, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics, no Live Journal._

&.&.&

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, apesar de todo o tempo que passamos juntos ultimamente.

 **Nota:** Há uma ou duas palavras que deveriam estar riscadas. Como o não aceita essa formatação, deixei os códigos [s][/s] para servir de indicação. (Alguém precisa ter uma conversa com o pessoal desse site sobre acessibilidade).

Anyway... Esse fanfic é apenas uma comédia leve envolvendo um pequeno grande problema para Shion em um cenário pós-Hades. Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, mais Athena, farão uma aparição. É importante mencionar que nenhum animal sofreu qualquer dano durante a criação desse fanfic.

* * *

&.&.&

 **Do "DIÁRIO DO GRANDE MESTRE – UM REGISTRO PARA A POSTERIDADE"**

&.&.&

 **1º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Athena [s]enlouqueceu[/s] tornou-se extremamente indulgente.

Sua atual reencarnação tem mostrado problemas em adaptar-se a condição de deusa. Recusa-se a se mudar definitivamente para o Santuário e mantém um relacionamento suspeito com o cavaleiro Seiya de Pégaso. Também vem continuamente ignorando minhas instruções para diminuir aquele decote. De que adianta usar uma saia até os pés se ela não se esforça para cobrir a parte de cima? Os comentários dos Cavaleiros Misty de Lagarto e Afrodite de Peixes sobre a moda exigir que, na verdade, a saia seja encurtada, também não ajudam. Na minha época os cavaleiros teriam cortado fora a própria língua antes de fazer esse tipo de sugestão escandalosa.

[ **Lembrete 1:** Adicionar uma observação disciplinar às fichas dos citados cavaleiros.]

Ontem pela manhã, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Milo de Escorpião e Aioria de Leão, requisitaram uma audiência com Athena que a mesma apressou-se em lhes conceder. Fizeram um pedido bastante inusitado: permissão para manter animais de estimação nas Doze Casas. Milo argumentou longamente sobre os benefícios de tal prática, tanto para a saúde física quanto mental, salientando que mais de um de seus companheiros sofria de sérios distúrbios patológicos e seriam beneficiados. Não sei por que se deu ao trabalho. Athena estava muito ocupada mandando mensagens telefônicas para Pégaso, utilizando a linha emergencial via satélite do Santuário, e apenas concordou com tudo sem ouvir uma palavra. Fiquei encarregado de registrar os futuros animais de estimação e escrever um relatório sobre as características gerais dos mesmos.

Zeus nos ajude quando Máscara da Morte aderir ao plano. Não que eu esteja insinuando que ele teria coragem de cortar a cabeça de um cachorrinho. Ele não teria, não é?

[ **Lembrete 2:** Confiscar todos os objetos cortantes da Casa de Câncer.]

* * *

&.&.&

 **11º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Tinha esquecido completamente que Athena permitira aos cavaleiros manter animais de estimação até encontrar Aldebaran hoje de manhã.

A meu pedido, Touro veio até minha sala. Pretendia envia-lo para a América Central, em missão secreta requisitada por um membro do governo guatemalteco. Depositei a pilha de documentos especificando detalhes, como o objetivo da missão e a identidade que ele deveria assumir, organizadamente em cima da minha mesa. Pedi que um servo nos trouxesse uma garrafa de café – Andebaran não consegue se concentrar por longos períodos de tempo sem essa bebida exótica de gosto duvidoso – e o aguardei sem jamais imaginar que alguma coisa fora do normal aconteceria.

Agora mesmo estou sentado na frente da lareira, observando a garrafa de café virada no chão, que ninguém ainda veio recolher, e a pilha de papéis meio comidos espalhados por todos os lados. O motivo do desastre: Da Silva, o novo melhor amigo do Cavaleiro de Touro, sem o qual ele consegue sair de casa pelo que descreveu como "razões sentimentais". Tenho que mencionar que é realmente perturbadora a maneira paternal como ele olha para aquele bode? O bicho até seria engraçadinho, com seu pelo escuro brilhante e a mancha branca na testa, em formato de meia lua, se não ficasse completamente enlouquecido assim que liberto da guia. Fiquei tentado a perguntar se Aldebaran o estava submetendo a algum treino especial para mascotes de cavaleiros, porque tenho certeza que ele comeu todos os meus documentos na velocidade da luz.

[ **Lembrete 1:** Checar se os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro também decidiram aderir a moda dos bichos de estimação.

 **Lembrete 2:** Fazer o pedido de uma cópia dos documentos referentes a missão ao governo da Guatemala, com a desculpa de que a primeira foi pulverizada por uma criatura mitológica tentando dominar o mundo. Não está muito longe da verdade.]

* * *

&.&.&

 **12º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Meus piores medos se concretizaram; Aldebaran não é o único a manter uma criatura descontrolada em sua Casa Zodiacal.

Visitei Mu hoje de manhã, achando que encontraria nele um ouvido simpatizante a minha descrição da situação difícil que vivi no dia anterior, mas ele sequer prestou atenção as minhas palavras, tão ocupado estava com seu novo companheiro de casa, um bezerro chamado... Junior. Levando em conta o nome do dono, devo mencionar que o do animal é bastante apropriado.

Cansei de tentar chamar a atenção de meu ex-pupilo para os meus problemas e finalmente consegui me fazer ouvir quando perguntei como ele pretendia manter um espécime bovino sob controle na Casa de Áries, uma vez que o mesmo se tornasse adulto. Mu pareceu escandalizado com a mera sugestão de que seu precioso Junior fosse se tornar qualquer coisa mais que uma mascote delicada e obediente. Tenho que registrar minhas dúvidas. O animal pode ser branquinho e fofinho, mas tem olhos vermelhos e desconfiados, dignos de um minotauro, se alguém se importa com a minha opinião.

Dentro de alguns meses nenhum inimigo conseguirá chegar perto da Casa de Áries. Temo que tampouco nenhum amigo.

[ **Lembrete:** Requisitar verba para a construção de um curral na Casa de Áries. Ou de um labirinto, dependendo da preferência de Junior.]

* * *

&.&.&

 **14º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Fico feliz em registrar que Saga adquiriu dois ordinários cachorros Alopekis, que ele nomeou de Angelus e Destruidor. Acho que não preciso mencionar qual pertence a cada uma das personalidades.

Fico ainda mais feliz em garantir que, apesar do nome, Destruidor não cometeu nenhum crime em minha presença. A não ser que atacar meus sapatos contem como tal. Angelus me ignorou completamente, ocupado como estava em molestar as proteções de perna da Armadura de Gêmeos. Preferi ignorar tal comportamento ofensivo, embora tenha comentado com Saga que era duvidoso que as armaduras tivessem sido concebidas para tal fim.

A resposta de Saga "como você pode resistir a essas carinhas?" não soou muito promissora. A forma entusiasmada como ele a disse, beirando a voz de bebê, também me faz imaginar se devo começar a me preocupar com uma terceira personalidade.

Amanhã pretendo dar uma olhada nas casas de Câncer e Peixes, que são as mais preocupantes. Teriam eles conseguido animais de estimação? Devo esperar pelo pior?

[ **Lembrete:** Usar a linha emergencial via satélite do Santuário para pesquisar na Internet se a engenharia genética já tornou possível a criação de quimeras.]

* * *

&.&.&

 **15º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

As coisas correram bem, considerando os envolvidos...

Máscara da Morte conseguiu nada mais, nada menos, que uma cobra de duas cabeças.

 **Duas cabeças.**

Ele disse que foi um presente de Milo, que achou que seria muito engraçado expô-lo à tentação – nesse ponto murmurou alguma coisa sobre a cobra conseguir viver com uma cabeça só que achei bastante preocupante.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer segurava seu bichinho, que chama carinhosamente de "Inútil", segundo ele porque cobras de duas cabeças não são cobras de verdade e sequer possuem veneno, embora a mordida compensar isso parcialmente. Por outro lado, elas se alimentam de pequenos animais, o que Câncer viu como permissão para arrancar a cabeça de pequenos roedores. "Por razões humanitárias. Imagine a morte horrível que teriam nos braços do Inútil se eu não tornasse tudo mais rápido para eles."

Devia ter comentado que cobras não possuem braços, mas naquele momento me faltou presença de espírito.

Estou considerando aumentar as horas da terapia diária do Máscara da Morte e ordenar que ele alimente sua cobra com insetos e minhocas, como vi ser possível depois de uma demorada pesquisa na Internet.

[ **Lembrete:** Agradecer Athena pela linha emergencial do Santuário e por não ter me espancado com o cetro, como anteriormente sugeriu que faria, quando perguntei como entrar no Google pela 53ª vez (embora eu ache perturbador que ela esteja contando).]

Quanto a Afrodite de Peixes, ele resolveu fazer jus a seu nome e adquirir um simples peixinho dourado ao qual sequer se deu ao trabalho de dar um nome. "Eu precisava de um bicho para não ficar de fora da nova tendência", explicou. "Isso não quer dizer que eu vá perder preciosas horas que poderiam ser gastas no meu jardim ou nas minhas seções de limpeza de pele tomando conta dele."

Mencionei que ele ainda teria que limpar o aquário e alimentar o peixinho, mas Afrodite não se impressionou. Ele tem servos para realizar tarefas que são indignas de seu puro e delicado corpo. Seja lá o que isso signifique.

* * *

&.&.&

 **16º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Camus tem um pato.

Preciso mencionar a ironia?

É um pato bonito, com um corpo branco e marrom e rosto esverdeado. O bicho fica saltitando pela Casa de Aquário, enquanto seu dono o observa com o fascínio de uma criança diante de um brinquedo muito desejado. A ave se chama Charles-Marie, em homenagem a um músico francês do agrado de Aquário. Confesso que fiquei um pouco decepcionado por ele não se chamar Hyo... ter outro nome.

Camus era o último dos cavaleiros que pensei ver aderir ao que Afrodite chamou de "tendência" ainda ontem. Ele é tão... frio.

Segundo ele, porém, o pato fora uma compra impulsiva que fizera depois de ler uma receita de pato ao molho de laranja com batata assada, mas no final não conseguira matar o pobrezinho. "É engraçado como toda vez que eu olho para o Charles-Marie, tenho a impressão de que ele se parece com alguém importante. Mas quem poderia ser...?"

Disse a ele que não fazia a mínima ideia e sai correndo antes que começasse a gargalhar na frente dele, uma atitude muito pouco digna para um Grande Mestre.

Acho que devo repensar aquela minha ideia de indicar Camus como meu sucessor depois da minha desejada aposentadoria. Estou começando a achar que Aquário não é tão esperto quanto parece.

[ **Lembrete:** Perguntar a Camus sobre a mãe de Charles-Marie da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos. Será um gesto de consideração sem nenhuma intenção de insinuar o que quer que seja.]

* * *

&.&.&

 **18º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Seiya presenteou Athena com um chihuahua chamado Hercules. Ele é perfeitamente pequeno e barulhento, como todos os cachorros dessa raça têm reputação de ser.

Ouvi dizer que o cachorro a protege ferozmente, rosnando sempre que o Cavaleiro de Pégaso tenta chegar muito perto.

Estou começando a mudar de opinião sobre animais de estimação no Santuário ser uma má ideia.

* * *

&.&.&

 **22º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Hades parece ter sido mesmo o último deus megalomaníaco dessa geração, o que me deixa bastante decepcionado nesse dia em particular.

Eu poderia estar lá fora, travando batalhas de mil dias, ao invés de estar preso em casa, tomando conta do novo gato de Milo.

Por que eu aceitei fazer isso mesmo? Ah, sim, foi a única maneira de convencê-lo a sair em missão. Vai ser só por três dias, mas ele me fez instalar o gato em um quarto individual e mantê-lo na frente de uma webcam, para que ele não perca... sabe-se lá... a próxima vez que o bichano se coçar?

Acho que precisamos mudar o nome da linha emergencial via satélite do Santuário para linha casa da mãe Joana – use para o que der vontade.

O pior de tudo é que o gato é um sphynx. Parece mais um rato supernutrido que um gato de verdade. Ontem tive que acalmar a criada de quarto durante meia hora, depois que ela o viu correndo de cima de um armário para debaixo da cama e ficou convencida de que os ratos sagrados de Karni Mata estavam invadindo o Santuário. Sem mencionar que ele costuma fugir de mim como se achasse divertido me ver correndo de um lado para o outro e eu prometi pega-lo todas as noites para vestir seu casaco e lava-lo no auge do sol da manhã. Segundo Milo, um gato sem pelos não suporta o nosso clima desértico sem o agasalho apropriado e banhos regulares.

[ **Lembrete:** Parar de chamar o pobre animal por nomes de ratos de desenho animado. Milo diz que não lhe dar um nome adiciona charme a sua aparência já naturalmente misteriosa. [s]Estou cercado por gente doida.[/s]]

* * *

&.&.&

 **28º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Depois de dois dias de investigação minuciosa, finalmente descobri que Ágata, ao contrário do que Aioria dizia, não é uma gata siamesa medrosa, portanto raramente vista, mas uma tarântula mantida em um aquário de vidro nos aposentos privados do mesmo.

"Ah, mestre, não achei que o senhor fosse gostar muito da minha Ágata", foi a resposta cretina dele ao ser descoberto. "Em minha defesa, não é pior que a cobra do Máscara da Morte."

A não ser pelo fato dela aparecer misteriosamente pelo Santuário, caindo no ombro de soldados desavisados e passeando pelos travesseiros dos desafetos do Cavaleiro de Leão. Como Shaka, semana passada, que fez um comentário maldoso sobre as visitas frequentes de Marin à Casa de Leão tarde da noite, e teve a honra de ser a primeira vítima. Desde então, Milo e Afrodite também foram... honrados.

Por que Aioria não pode seguir o exemplo do irmão e criar um galo, por exemplo? Não que eu esteja feliz em acordar todos os dias às cinco da manhã com aquele bicho fazendo escândalo. Shura anda ameaçando fazer uma canja se ele não começar a se comportar. Tenho certeza que ouvi Sagitário mencionando uma batalha de mil dias, no caso dele cumprir a promessa.

Onde foi mesmo que guardei meus comprimidos para dor de cabeça?

* * *

&.&.&

 **32º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Meu bom amigo Dohko resolveu vir passar uns dias no Santuário, trazendo consigo seu novo melhor amigo: um jacaré de quase três metros que ele chama de Long Long. E pensar que fiz tantos planos para um fim de semana de camaradagem, pacificamente relembrando os velhos tempos...

"É o mais próximo que consegui de um dragão", disse ele, muito sorridente, quando perguntei o que, em nome de todos os deuses, estava pensando ao trazer aquele monstro sob o teto de Athena.

Hoje cedo Long Long tentou engolir Avalon, o coelho branco, de olhos vermelhos – perfeitamente inofensivo – de Shura. O ocorrido causou grande comoção pelo Santuário. Máscara da Morte se declarou decepcionado com a falta de sangue e entranhas na cena, além da cabeça do coelho continuar bem presa ao resto do corpo; Camus quase teve um aneurisma ao deparar-se com um jacaré passeando pelas escadarias, quando todo mundo sabia que eles gostavam de devorar patos indefesos. Alguém fez uma piadinha envolvendo o Hyoga e as coisas só pioraram dai em diante.

Que fique registrado que não houve nenhuma batalha de mil dias.

Todos os animais de estimação estão devidamente seguros também. Inclusive Long Long, que foi retirado as pressas do Santuário por Dohko, temendo retaliação por parte de Shura. Tenho que conversar com Capricórnio sobre essa sua tendência a guardar ressentimento. Sem mencionar que o ouvi perguntar ao Cavaleiro de Câncer se a pessoa com quem ele conversava sobre suas tendências psicopatas não poderia atender seu coelho, no caso do pobrezinho ter ficado traumatizado.

[ **Lembrete:** Sugerir terapia para o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Comparecimento obrigatório!]

* * *

&.&.&

 **35º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Se eu apenas desconfiava que essa onda de animais de estimação está deixando os cavaleiros um tanto... fora do normal... o que aconteceu hoje me convenceu definitivamente.

Fiz uma breve visita à Casa de Virgem, tendo a certeza de que Shaka continuaria imune a febre dos animais, quando me deparei com a cena mais estarrecedora de todas: o Cavaleiro estava sentado no centro da sala, em um tapete de meditação, entoando seus cânticos habituais enquanto, a sua volta, ruminavam um trio de lhamas marrons perfeitamente sincronizadas.

Shaka falou comigo por tempo; o bastante para comentar animadamente como o movimento contínuo da mandíbula dos mamíferos ruminantes o ajudava a alcançar um estado de profunda concentração espiritual.

Pensei em visitar as amazonas depois, mas mudei de ideia. Quem sabe o que encontraria por lá? Um bando de avestruzes?

Comprimidos para dor de cabeça não são mais o suficiente.

[ **Lembrete:** Marcar seção de terapia para o Grande Mestre com máxima urgência.]

* * *

&.&.&

 **45º dia do 1º ano pós-Hades.**

Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

Horácio, o hamster, está olhando para mim de dentro da gaiola recém-instalada. Seu pelo é branquinho, suave, e seu corpo é tão pequeno que tenho medo de segura-lo e quebrar alguma coisa.

Provavelmente ficarei mais confiante com o tempo. Athena me garantiu que a presença de um animal do Salão do Mestre me fará bem. Claro que tive que proibir que os outros cavaleiros trouxessem suas próprias mascotes, temendo pela integridade física do Horácio diante de bestas como o bovino duas-caras do Mu e o bode maníaco do Aldebaran... E de jeito nenhum Dohko terá permissão para me visitar pelos próximos 100 anos. Ouvi dizer que jacarés vivem bastante.

Não que eles tenham muito tempo para passear desde que foi decretado que todas as mascotes do Santuário devem ser treinadas para devotar e proteger o chihuahua mimado de Athena. Mu até mesmo ficou encarregado de construir umas armaduras sob medida. Nossa deusa fica cada dia mais louca criativa.

Hora de alimentar o Horácio.

* * *

&.&.&

 **FIM**


End file.
